


Шаг за шагом

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, Hashirama is sincere older brother, M/M, Madara doesn't ask for this, These dorks, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Тобирама стремительно глупел.





	Шаг за шагом

Проблема была в том, что его брат стремительно глупел – даже тупел, очень быстро, просто на дрожжах.

Хаширама заметил это не сразу, а когда заметил, то сначала списал на усталость – Тобирама работал днями и ночами, честно и ответственно отстраивая их совместное будущее, и, конечно, с таким графиком банальная забывчивость или рассеянность не была удивительной. Подозрения появились, когда Тобирама начал регулярно косячить – то взорвёт что-нибудь в своей лаборатории, то не тот документ отправит, то не тех людей пошлёт на задание. На собственные ошибки он реагировал весьма интересно – сначала устало досадовал, потом откровенно злился. 

Хаширама задумался и припёр его к стенке. 

– У тебя что-то случилось? – спросил он заботливо, и Тобирама покачал головой.

А ещё – взгляд отвёл. 

– Ничего, – буркнул он неохотно. – Устал. 

Хаширама покивал головой и положил ладонь ему на лоб – лоб был приемлемо горячим, но Хаширама всё равно потащил брата в лазарет, а дома ограбил собственные клумбы и влил в него целый чайник успокаивающего сбора. Постарался на славу – Тобирама дрых без задних ног, как мёртвый, даже не ворочался и проспал завтрак. Утром он казался бодрым и готовым сворачивать горы, даже разулыбался, перехватив какую-то сладость перед работой, – Хаширама подумал, что всё обошлось, и теперь можно не волноваться. 

Рано обрадовался – Тобирама умудрился сказать Мадаре все слова, которые Мадаре нельзя было говорить, распугать всех помощников какой-то новой хитрой техникой, навернуть двенадцать шкафов в библиотеке и разругаться с Изуной в пух и прах на глазах у обалдевших разведчиков. Когда они орали друг на друга, время от времени хватаясь за оружие, лицо у Тобирамы было таким красным от злости, что Хаширама всерьёз подумал выносить его на носилках – а ведь ещё даже обеда не было. 

Хаширама подумал, могли ли успокаивающие сборы именно на Тобираму оказать обратный эффект? Всякое бывало, в конце концов, – ну, или он просто ошибся в выводах, такое тоже случалось, хотя и не часто. 

– Может, что-то всё-таки случилось? – попытался Хаширама ещё раз, смотря, как брат раскладывает химическую посуду по стеллажам. 

Тобирама рывком развернулся – задел плечом один из стеллажей, и тот начал медленно заваливаться прямо на Тобираму. Хаширама сообразил первым – сложил печати, и гибкие корни обхватили тяжёлые полки, полные мытого стекла. Зазвенела посуда, захрустело дерево, и Тобирама раздражённо выдохнул. 

– Спасибо, – процедил он, и поднял на брата взгляд, когда понял, что тот не собирается оставлять его в покое. – Ничего не случилось. 

Хаширама ему не поверил, но поспешил ретироваться – когда Тобирама вот так беспричинно зверел, вокруг него можно было возводить деревянные клетки, и то не помогло бы. Вообще-то Тобирама неплохо контролировал собственную вспыльчивость и всегда был предельно сосредоточен – с другой стороны, он и погром в библиотеке никогда не устраивал, и на Изуну ни разу не орал, только переругивался с ним до пены у рта, но никогда – в такой тональности. 

Что-то всё-таки случилось, подумал Хаширама и решил, что это его долг, как хокаге, друга и брата – помочь заблудшему разобраться в себе и мире вокруг. 

Сказано – сделано. 

– Да он всегда такой, – отмахнулся Мадара, просматривая дипломатические договоры. 

Хаширама покачал головой. 

– Что-то не так, Мадара, – сказал он встревоженно. – Мне кажется, что его что-то беспокоит, но он не хочет об этом говорить. 

Мадара посмотрел на него поверх свитка и пожал плечом. 

– Ну, и оставь его в покое, сам перебесится. 

Хашираме хотелось бы в это верить, но что-то подсказывало ему, что нет, не перебесится – а если и перебесится, то к этому моменту подорвётся на каком-нибудь из своих экспериментов или снова попытается убить Изуну, Мадару или самого Хашираму. Лишние жертвы Конохе были не нужны – пора было принимать меры. Но сначала, как его учили, – надо было разобраться в проблеме. Навести справки, собрать информацию и подвергнуть её тщательному анализу. 

Хаширама принялся за дело, и первые результаты не заставили себя ждать. 

Проблемы у Тобирамы копились по всем фронтам – он никак не мог закончить несколько техник, хотя никогда не испытывал подобных трудностей ранее, путал миссии и однажды даже потерялся в собственных подчинённых, пытаясь вспомнить, кому и что наказал. Он постоянно отвлекался, осекался, задумываясь, рассеянно смотрел куда-то в пустоту и время от времени откровенно выпадал из реальности – Хашираме даже пришлось встряхнуть его пару раз, чтобы вернуть на землю обетованную. 

– Может… – начал он, но Тобирама схватил свитки охапкой и шикнул на него. 

– Нет. 

Вот и поговорили – а когда они были детьми, Тобирама всегда делился с ним своими страхами, мечтами и идеями, даже самыми дурацкими. Хаширама закатал рукава на мантии хокаге – те были широкими, поэтому снова опали, но Хашираму это не остановило. 

Хашираму вообще сложно было остановить. 

Когда Тобирама думал, что его никто не видит, то позволял себе опустить плечи – подпирал щёку кулаком и что-то чиркал кисточкой на полях пергамента. Потом моргал, осекался и со злостью заштриховывал эти маленькие непонятные эскизы – Хашираме так и не удалось рассмотреть, что он там себе рисовал, задумавшись. Ещё Тобирама время от времени тяжело вздыхал, но не так, как обычно, а прямо тяжело – будто у него вместо рёбер была свинцовая клетка, и ему приходилось прилагать титанические усилия, чтобы сделать два дурацких вдоха и остаться в живых. Ещё он долго гулял по вечерам под раскидистыми ивами вдоль реки и хмурился, когда видел идущие навстречу пары, даже если те не держались за руки – а если держались, он хмурился ещё больше. 

Хаширама щёлкнул пальцами. 

– Он влюбился! – сказал он радостно. 

Мадара поднял на него взгляд – такой скептический, что стало обидно. Но Хаширама не обижался – Хаширама никогда не был обидчивым. 

– Правда, что ли? – поинтересовался Мадара и закинул ногу на ногу – надо сказать, получалось у него эффектно; Хаширама, когда попытался сделать жест подобного размаха, чуть не навернулся со стула. 

– Ты что, знал? – спросил он расстроенно. – Знал и не сказал? 

Звучало очень обвиняюще – Мадара даже от отчётов отвлёкся. 

– Я предполагал, – поправил он, поднимая указательный палец вверх. – Я просто не мог поверить, что это чудовище может в кого-то втрескаться. 

Хаширама поджал губы. 

– Не говори о нём так, он мой брат, и он хороший, – попросил он, и Мадара нахмурился. 

– Ты его видел вообще? – уточнил он.

– Каждое утро за завтраком вообще-то.

Мадара поморщился. 

– Что-то плохо у тебя со зрением, – отозвался он, и Хаширама закатил глаза. 

Наблюдать он не прекратил – в конце концов, надо было выяснить, кто объект этих тяжеленных вселенских вздохов, и побыстрее подтолкнуть их друг к другу. Хаширама вообще-то не любил так откровенно лезть в чужие дела, но с каждым днём изыскания Тобирамы по уничтожению пространства вокруг себя становились всё более и более успешными, так что это было не время, чтобы сидеть, сложа руки. 

Хаширама действовал, но Тобирама будто знал, что за ним следят – ничего такого он, конечно же, не знал, иначе Хаширама не был бы хокаге, но впечатление складывалось именно такое. Клоны Хаширамы наблюдали за ним из каждого дупла, но это не помогало Хашираме понять, кто вообще понравился его брату – Тобирама ни на кого не смотрел, ни с кем специально не общался и никуда специально не ходил. Просто гулял по вечерам, чиркал на полях и подолгу залипал в одну точку – Хаширама даже вытащил пару его свитков, но так и не смог разобрать, кого так упоительно рисует и ожесточённо закрашивает Тобирама. 

– По-моему, это хвост, – сказал Хаширама, рассматривая оторванный клочок пергамента. 

Мадара наклонился у него над плечом – его густые волосы мазнули Хашираму по скуле, и это было щекотно. 

Мадара задумался. 

– По-моему, это ерунда какая-то, – отозвался он, и Хаширама покачал головой. 

– Мадара, ты не помогаешь. 

– Я и не собирался, – Мадара фыркнул и демонстративно сложил руки на груди. – Больно мне интересно, кто появляется во влажных фантазиях твоего брата. 

– Мадара, – сказал Хаширама укоризненно, но все эти уловки на Мадаре не работали. – Это неуважительно по отношению к женщине, которая ему нравится. 

Мадара вдруг посмотрел на него – очень внимательно. Будто у Хаширамы что-то налипло на щеке, и это сбивало Мадару с толку – если бы он так сверлил его взглядом ещё минуту, Хаширама бы в это даже поверил. 

– С чего ты взял, что это женщина? – спросил он, наконец, и Хаширама хлопнул глазами.

Вопрос был очень хорошим, но Хаширама не знал на него ответ. 

Ситуация прояснилась, когда Тобирама оступился, и это открыло Хашираме глаза – и укрепило его веру в то, что Мадара что-то знал, но упорно молчал. Из вредности, наверное, – ему за неё всё молоко Конохи полагалось. Хаширама заметил случайно – не должен был видеть вообще-то, но так получилось, что он просто заглянул на крытый плац мимоходом, чтобы согласовать с Тобирамой несколько вылазок, и наткнулся на оглушающее откровение. 

На плацу их было двое – только Тобирама и Изуна. Никого и ничего больше между ними, в этом дребезжащем от звона мечей мирке – только клокочущее напряжение, злая ухмылка на губах у Изуны и чистая ярость у Тобирамы на лице. Хаширама бы присвистнул от того, как его снесло напряжением между ними, но решил не выдавать себя вот так, прямо с первых минут – прислонился к дверному проёму, сложил руки на груди и принялся тщательно наблюдать за атаками и выпадами. 

Эти двое не дрались, а танцевали – Тобирама делал шаг, Изуна уходил в защиту, они сцеплялись, кружились по стёртым каменным полам, и расходились, чтобы вжаться друг в друга снова. Глаза в глаза, до последнего вздоха, не уступая противнику, напирая из последних сил, – они закончили вничью и молча разошлись по своим углам. 

Тогда Хаширама и заметил. 

Тобирама оглянулся, смотря в худую, крепкую спину Изуны, – обвёл взглядом разлёт плеч, острые лопатки, прямую линию позвоночника, ямку поясницы. Потом Изуна накинул футболку и закинул ножны на плечо – обернулся, сдержанно кивнул и вышел через один из многочисленных входов. Тобирама остался один – замер, смотря на собственные ладони, и Хаширама с удивлением отметил, что руки у него подрагивают. Сначала он подумал, что от напряжения, так крепко Тобирама вцеплялся в оружие, но потом сомнения одолели его.

Он даже заснуть в ту ночь толком не смог. 

– Оставь ты его, сам скоро станешь глупым, как твои деревяшки, – сказал ему Мадара в очередное утро, но Хаширама только цыкнул на него. 

Мадара оскорбился, но Хаширама решил разобраться с этим позже – ему надо было срочно опровергнуть собственные догадки. Или, наоборот, подтвердить – и Хаширама честно не знал, что лучше. 

Тобирама, как и Хаширама, по долгу службы, так сказать, общался с несметным количеством людей – его подчинённые, шиноби и люди в деревне знали его, как очень серьёзного и строгого молодого человека с большим потенциалом, крайне ответственного и абсолютно чётко знающего, чего он хочет. Общались они с ним соответственно – с благоговением, доверием и почтением. Тобирама отвечал им тем же – он был сдержан в беседах и слегка отчуждён в силу собственного характера, чтобы расшевелить его надо было быть Хаширамой или, например, Мадарой, который решил поострить на обед вместо домашней собы. 

Или Изуной. 

Учихой Изуной. 

Хашираме пришлось растереть себе глаза кулаками, чтобы удостовериться – раскачивал его сурового братца именно Изуна, который за словом в карман никогда не лез и иногда казался занозой большей, чем его старший родственник. Тобирама реагировал на него хуже, чем на Мадару, – не дослушивал, воспринимал каждое слово в штыки и в упор не хотел слышать. Они постоянно ругались и каждый новый раз по какому-нибудь новому поводу – спорные действия разведки, запуск образовательной реформы, написание ёмких хокку или какого цвета будет вывеска у будущей Академии. Просто вот палец в рот не клади, дай помять друг другу бока и разойтись по своим делам. 

Такие они проблемные были, конечно. 

Хаширама внимательно следил за братом, когда он оказывался в опасной близости от Изуны, – и вот тогда начал понимать. Тобирама постоянно смотрел на Изуну, когда думал, что никто его не видит – и Изуна тоже, – и это был такой удивительно тоскливый и рассеянный взгляд, что у Хаширамы болело в груди. Тобирама постоянно стискивал челюсти, когда они с Изуной спорили, и всегда наблюдал за тем, как двигаются его губы, когда он докладывает о тех или иных действиях разведки. Они всегда находили время, чтобы сказать друг другу, что кто-то из них не прав и будет отвечать за свои слова, и когда они оставались вдвоём на плацу, за их синхронными движениями можно было смотреть, не отрываясь. 

Тобирама не краснел, но ему и не надо было – взгляд его становился рассеянным, стоило Изуне появиться в поле его зрения, он сжимал кулаки и зло поджимал губы. Как-то раз они вдвоём стояли перед Хаширамой и докладывали о пойманных лазутчиках – Изуна говорил, вытянув руки вдоль тела, а Тобирама, на секунду отвлекшись, опустил взгляд на его белую ладонь, и его собственные пальцы судорожно дёрнулись. Потом он сцепил зубы, сложил руки на груди и озлобился сам на себя, судя по поджатым губам. 

У Хаширамы в голове будто щёлкнуло. 

До него, наконец, дошло. 

– Мой брат влюблён в твоего, – сказал он одним ясным утром, и Мадара, разбирающийся с пактом о создании полиции, переспросил:

– Что? – он покрутил пальцем у уха. – Я не расслышал. 

– Я сказал, что Тобирама влюблён в Изуну, – терпеливо повторил Хаширама, и Мадара сосредоточенно кивнул. 

– Я же говорил, что он идио… – он вдруг резко выпрямился и уставился на Хашираму такими большими глазами, которых Хаширама у него никогда не видел. – Что ты сказал? 

Хаширама решил, что сделал поспешные выводы, – ничего Мадара не знал. Такие глаза не подделаешь – его удивление было настолько сильным, что переросло в гнев только спустя двадцать минут, когда Мадара начал трясти Хашираму за грудки и вопрошать у мироздания, почему именно его маленький плюшевый ребёнок. О том, что Изуна врагов на собственный меч нанизывал пачками и вообще устраивал им сладкую жизнь, Мадара, видимо, решил забыть. Что ж, Хаширама не мог его в этом винить – Тобирама тоже, мягко говоря, подарком судьбы не был. 

К вечеру Мадара стал чувствовать себя лучше – Хаширама заварил ему успокаивающий сбор. 

– Надо их свести! – сказал он воодушевлённо, но Мадара категорично покачал головой. 

– Нет. 

Хаширама насупился. 

– Почему сразу нет? Неужели мы не дадим им шанс? 

Мадара посмотрел на него долго и внимательно – разложил локти по коленям, вплёл пальцы в волосы. 

– Как ты себе это представляешь? – спросил он устало. – Они не могут договориться, кто первый заходит в кабинет, а ты хочешь, чтобы они свили себе гнездо где-то на окраине деревни? – Мадара задумался – представил, видимо, потому что поморщился и снова покачал головой. – Нет. Не мой брат. Не с твоим. Только через мой труп. 

– Изуна уже в том возрасте, чтобы самому выбирать, с кем ему быть, – осторожно попытался Хаширама. – Давно уж как. 

Мадара вздёрнул верхнюю губу. 

– Только не с твоим братом, – повторил он. 

– А что не так с моим братом? – полюбопытствовал Хаширама – вообще-то он знал, что с Тобирамой, возможно, было не так, но ему было интересно, что скажет заинтересованная сторона. 

Мадара не затыкался целый час – потом они обсудили перспективы и планы на будущее, привели все доводы за и против, но к общему мнению так и не пришли. Мадара категорично не хотел делиться братом. 

– Слушай, у нас же с тобой получилось, – Хаширама выдохнул и помассировал шею. – У них тоже получится. 

Мадара в очередной раз покачал головой, но уже не так уверенно – встретился с Хаширамой взглядом, и тот понял, что ещё немного и победит. Мадара колебался долгие три минуты – потом закатил глаза и махнул рукой. 

– Делай, что хочешь, – сказал он небрежно. – Они всё равно не будут вместе. 

Хаширама насупился. 

– Ну, ты и злой, конечно, – потом озорно потёр под носом и подмигнул. – Мы ещё посмотрим. 

Он был готов творить историю, здесь и сейчас – снова закатал рукава по локоть и, преисполненный воодушевления, помчался на плац, чтобы разнять этих двоих в пылу битвы и, наконец, объяснить на пальцах простые вещи. Конечно, можно было бы долго и методично, постепенно, семимильными шагами толкать их друг к другу, но Хаширама прекрасно видел, как Изуна смотрит на Тобираму, когда тот не смотрит на него, – тоска в его взгляде не была такой отчаянной, но его руки подрагивали точно так же. И это он начинал нападки первым – он первый вставлял хлёсткое словцо, хватал Тобираму за локти, толкал его или лез в драку. И это он улыбался разбитыми губами, когда ему подавали руку и помогали подняться – это он сжимал ладонь Тобирамы так крепко, будто в мире ничего больше не было. 

Они дураки просто, и такое бывает, подумал Хаширама и открыл ворота на плац – ворота, за которыми скоро будет вершиться любовь. 

На плацу было тихо – мечи лежали на каменном полу, выпущенные из ослабевших пальцев. Было слышно, как бьётся ветер по ту сторону глухих стен, и тяжёлое дыхание – одно на двоих. Тобирама держал Изуну за грудки, а тот крепко вцепился разбитыми пальцами в выбеленные волосы, до боли, наверное, – они стояли очень близко, и в таком положении была заметна их разница в росте; Тобираме пришлось наклониться, а Изуне – приподняться на мыски. 

И они целовались – сталкиваясь зубами и языками, как-то неловко и скованно, но целовались. Любовь вершилась – и вершилась даже без Хаширамы. 

Хаширама улыбнулся и поспешил закрыть ворота обратно – ему требовалось срочно сказать Мадаре, что тот был не прав. И прийти с ним к компромиссу, конечно же. 

А после – удостовериться, что Тобирама точно не сойдёт с ума от любви. 

Не в его, Хаширамы, смену, по крайней мере.


End file.
